Saltwater
From the Diary of Rob Delmar (whoever 'Rob Delmar' is...) It's a little abnormal for a 16 year old to own a diary, but read the story and you'll figure out why. Oh, and it's not exactly a 'humour' story. But, if you got a good laugh over it, that's good :D This is my first story shown to you, first 'one-shot'. Don't criticize me much xD Not my best, but good start, right...? Saltwater September, 2011 Salt...salt...salt...salt...salt...that's the only thing I'm thinking of. Salt. Table salt, rock salt, 'sodium chloride'. I'm not as boring is you probably are thinking right now. Anyways, salt. My parents died a while ago in a car crash. Now it's just me...and I'm an only child so I suppose Grandma and Pa will act as my 'parents' for pretty much the rest of my life... My parents aren't cats. Haha, if I stopped there, then you'd probably be wondering why I said my parets aren't cats. Moving on, salt: when I was little, there was this beach about an hour away from our house that my parents always visited. They loved that beach. And I mean obsessed. They got married there, spent their 'honeymoon' there....who spends their honeymoon on a public beach and gets married infront of strangers who just came there to cool off and are suddenly a best man to another stranger?? My parents spent as much of their time in that beach as they can so this beach became some kind of my 'second home' maybe. Even the lifeguards knew who we were and next thing you know, I see a bunch of strangers at my birthday party and they all say they're "lifeguards at Coral Beach". That must be why I get rocks, beach water, or (mostly) salt rocks for my birthday as gifts. When my parents died, my family decided to *dramatically* spread their ashes in the water of Coral Beach. Oooh, aaahh, how heart-warming, sweet, and quite clever! Ok, not clever, but I've got no other adjectives. It's none of those. I don't despise my parents or anything (I love them, of course), but really. It's a PUBLIC beach, guys and gals. Public. It's kind of awkward to see random strangers swimming in your parents' ashes. Ok, I'm getting off topic. You're probably wondering how salt is a reference to this. Well, here it is: the water at the beach is saltwater. That doesn't explain much, does it? Hmm... I can't STAND salt. Salt anything. That's why I haven't eaten chips in a while because it has salt. Quite oddly, my parents loved salt. Which just extends the "Your parents are crazy, Rob" statement. It's not rude, as I actually quite agree with it. And sometimes, they say 'bonkers' instead of crazy. The fact that my parents are not only among fish, water, sand, and whatever else is in beach water, but they're among salt too. The fact that I was given salt rocks for my birthday from strangers might be creepy, but it reminds me of my parents. Most normal people would say... "That if my parents died, they're optimistic personality would remind me of them" - my neighbour next door. "That if my parents died, they're bad attitude would remind me of them...but I'd love them." - my grumpy...History professor. I would say that salt would remind me of my parents. I'd ignore the fact that I hate salt because it reminds me of my dead parents. Salt, salt, salt. Sure, I'll visit Coral Beach a lot because my parents are there. But I'd say salt is something that really reminds me of my dead parents. I'm 99.9% sure there's an explanable reference to why it's salt that reminds me of them. But it'd take some thinking to figure that out and since I said my head is only thinking of 'salt', I guess it stays unanswered. I tell everyone this: That salt reminds me of my parents...and the fact that I'm 16 and I own a diary. They say one thing: "Rob...you're crazy" or "You're weird..." and I reply with "I know. So were my parents" Hmm...maybe there is a reason to why it's salt that reminds me of them. ---- ---- (Rob's parents are weirdos, they didn't have a lot of friends) Category:Stories Category:InSpeck Category:One-shot